The mane 6 - the next generation
by Youwillloveitorhateit2
Summary: Join the mane 6 as their children embark on quests to get their cutie marks, save Equestria and realise the magic of friendship. Includes flutterxcord pinkie pie x cheese sandwich! Many more!
1. Starlight and 4

Twighlight held her little bundle of joy with great care. She moved slowly over to a crib and laid her tiny foal inside. Twighlight smiled as she walked over to her husband Flash Centry and laid down in her hospital bed.

"What should we call her?" asked Flash looking down at his daughter in her crib. He smiled kissing her tenderly on the forehead. The filly giggled in delight making her father smile. The unnamed filly was yellow, had a mane which was purple and had a few pink highlights, her eyes were purple (when you looked closely you could see a tiny lightening bolt in her left pupil) and - her oddest feature- she was an alicorn.

"Ummm... How about Ruby?" asked Twilight.

"Nah Twinkle sounds way better!" said flash ruffling the fillies mane.

"Never! Lightening!" Twighlight angrily said frowning at her beloved.

"Lightening is that supposed to be a reference to good flyer. With our luck she will be as flightless as you!" Flash growled. Twighlight gasped in horror as she went to leave the room when she bumped into the library cart and an interesting book fell off. Flash ran to help his wife and then sorted out the mess. He picked up the book and smiled.

"Can I borrow this please?" he asked the nurse.

"Of course!" The nurse said before hurrying along. Flash Walked his wife back to her bed and shown her the book.

" How about Starlight?" asked Flash showing Twilight the book which said : a star's light. Twighlight nodded in agreement as she picked up Starlight and laid on the bed with Flash. They all snuggled together as a family.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed a pony from down the hall. Twilight and Flash looked at the door as another scream echoed through the hospital. Twilight handed Starlight to Flash and walked up the corridor following the screams. As she had expected they had come from the room opposite she peered inside to see a familiar pony. But not as her usual self but as a stressed angry mare.

"PINKIE?" shouted Twilight walking up to the bed and holding her friend's hoof. The pink mare smiled and laughed. This seemed to give Pinkie courage knowing her true friend was there to help. She pushed one more and the cry of 4 babies filled the room.


	2. Diamond, thunder and a play date!

"Did I miss it?" Oh darn!" Cheese Sandwich said running into the room. Pinkie Pie giggled and held her fiancée's hoof.

"There are 2 boys and 2 girls!" The nurse said holding up the four foals. One of the fillies was green , had short pink hair with blonde streaks and she had hazel eyes. The other filly was blue and had frizzy blonde hair. The oldest boy was yellow and had a fire like mane. His eyes were orange. The other son was pink and had a white afro for a mane and his eyes were pure black. Within seconds all four were named.

"The green girl is called Kiwi, the blue filly is Sapphire, the oldest boy is named Storm and the orange boy is called Party Popper!" Pinkie said gesturing each of her children as she revealed their names. Twilight smiled as she brought in Starlight.

"Here is our daughter Starlight!" Flash Centry exclaimed holding his daughter in the air making her laugh. Twilight rolled her eyes as Flash began baby talking to all of the new born foals.

"So when should we book the 1 month birthday?" Pinkie asked. Making all the eyes in the room glare at her.

"PINKIE!" They all shouted but in the end they all fell down laughing.

Two weeks later Rainbow delivered a foal of her own named Thunder. He was light blue and had a yellow mane which was the shape of thunder. Fluttershy and Rarity also gave birth to a filly each. Rarity's was named Diamond, she was a spitting image of her mother but the only difference was the mane colour. Diamond's mane was Pink! Fluttershy and Discord were the proud parents of Jelly Bean, a red filly with a mane like her mother's but she carried the same temper of Discord. Her eyes were made up of many different colours all the shape of jelly beans. Now all the foals are 6 months old and round Twilight's for a play date.

"Kiwi!" shouted Starlight tugging on Kiwi's hair. The lime pony screeched and pushed her tormentor to the ground. Both the fillies cried until the adults split them apart.

"Sapphire go play with Kiwi!" Rarity said nudging her daughter towards the crying filly. Instantly Kiwi stopped crying and began giggling with Sapphire. Feeling left out Starlight went to play with Storm and Party Pooper but she was forced out from the group into a pile of books.

" Starlight lets bake with Spike!" Jelly Bean said helping Starlight onto her hooves. The two fillies went to find their uncle Spike. Luckily they found him in the kitchen and began to make jewel cupcakes. Jelly Bean stormed ahead and began adding strawberry jelly beans to her cakes. Starlight on the other hand couldn't even weigh the ingredients properly. So she walked off into a little corner and read a book by herself.

" Honey why aren't you playing with the others?" asked Twilight settling down next to her foal. The filly looked up with a sad expression on her face.

"They don't wanna play with me!" Starlight said returning to her book. Twilight looked down in concern at the troubled youngster and patted her on the head.

"Do you want to learn some magic?" Twilight asked the filly dropped her book in seconds and jumped up and down.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Starlight shouted jumping up and down. Her mum smiled and knew one day her daughter would learn the magic of friendship too.


	3. First day of school

"JELLY BEAN YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Discord cried shaking his daughter out of bed. She rubbed her eye lids and groaned. Today was the first day of school and already she was off to a bad start. She jumped out of bed and ran through the hall into her dad's kitchen. She thought for a moment about what she wanted.

"what will it be my lady?" Said Discord appearing in a waiter outfit. Jelly Bean giggled and thought for a moment.

" 3 stacks of pancakes and the fizziest lemonade of all!" Jelly Bean shouted her father laughed and clicked his fingers to reveal her order.

" I think I will have 6 gallons of chocolate milk!" Discord exclaimed looking at his daughter she moaned , clicked her fingers and watched as her father's glass disappear in seconds. Jelly Bean ate her pancakes as her mother entered the room. She looked at Jelly Bean's glass of lemonade and shrieked.

"lemonade at this hour DISCORD!" Flutter shy growled and instantly the glass of lemonade disappeared from site. Jelly bean came up with a clever plan she summoned a glass of water but really it was lemonade designed to look like water. She threw her dad a note which told him of her doing. He began to giggle helplessly.

" Discord what is so funny?" Flutter shy asked an angry look on her face Discord shrugged.

" Our daughter is one of a kind!" Discord proclaimed ruffling his daughters mane. When Fluttershy looked away the pair laughed away.

...

Thunder was walking to school when a familiar party's pony came running up behind him.

"Hey Party Popper. Looking forward to today?" Asked Thunder. Party Popper nodded and count inured skipping by his best friend,

"luckily we have Miss Cheerile!" Thunder continued whilst Party Popper remained nodding. The pair walked in silence up to the school building to be met by the princess of magic's daughter and Rarity's offspring.

" Hey Diamond!" The boys said in synchronisation. Diamond waved her red hair in embarrassment whilst Starlight rolled her eyes.

" Hi I am here too you know!" Starlight said only to be shooshed by Party Popper. Starlight groaned and walked into the school, picked out a book and started reading.

Back with Diamond, Party Popper and Thunder the chat was going quite smoothly until Kiwi interrupted.

"Hi Thunder!" Kiwi said waving her hoof. Thunder waved his back and covered his face from a blush. Diamond snarled. How come Kiwi got all the attention and not her? She was the pretty one. Wasn't she? Before Diamond could say anything the bell went for class.

THE FIRST DAY HAD BEGUN.


	4. Canterlot

"YOU PICKED ALL OF THEM!" Twilight screamed looking at the eight foals all armed with suitcases. Putting her hoof on her head Twilight thought for a moment," ok let me talk to Starlight for a second!" Starlight walked in and the door was slammed behind her. "Starlight listen I know you don't want to upset any of them but you have to pick...," Twilight trailed off as she remembered how her friends had reacted to her getting gala tickets and sighed," you can take them all but in the future 2 means 2!" Starlight nodded and ran to see her friends.

" What did she say to you?" Asked Diamond a twinkle in her eye. Storm stared at her. His mouth drooling until Party Popper nudged him out of his trance.

" We can all go!" Starlight announced as all the foals jumped up and down.

" Uhh guys hate to break up your celebration but the train will be here in ten minutes!" Flash Centru said kissing Starlight on the head before they all ran out the door.

" I suddenly feel sorry for Celestial!" Twilight said. Her and Flash laughed as the turned on some music and danced. They were filly free for a weekend! Until Applejack came and knocked on the door.

" I hope ya'll ain't busy as Applepie and Pip need to be babysat!" Applejack begged. Applepie was 4 years old and so was Pip ( her brother) they were Applejack's twins. She had drank to much at a rodeo and 9 months later the foals came along!

"okay!" Twilight sighed. Unhappy that her weekend free of kids was over!

"The train to Canterlot will be leaving in 3 minutes!" The train conductor said waving a flag and blowing his whistle. The 8 foals ran into the train. All of them giggling in excitement. Discord was there seeing Jelly Bean off. Rainbow Dash was there too to say goodbye to Lightening.

" Now remember to floss!" Shouted Discord.

" Ok dad!" Jelly Bean screamed.

" Behave yourself my little bundle of chaos!" Discord exclaimed waving.

"I think I will be okay!" Jelly Bean proclaimed as the train went.

" Your dad is extremely over protective!" Diamond said watching Discord running to keep up with the train.

" I know! I guess he just doesn't want me to be turned to stone!" Jelly Bean explained as she pointed out the window. Using her powers she summoned a tree that stopped him in his tracks. The two fillies giggled as they began to chat about anything and everything. Opposite them sat Party Popper and Storm.

" I can't wait to party!" Part Popper said clapping his hooves together. Storm rolled his eyes. He opened his suitcase and took out a book on great adventures.

" I just want to explore every inch of Canterlot no stone unturned. I mean that literally!" Storm said. Party Popper grinned and came up with an idea.

" How about we visit Dr Clown face's magical party decorations! Apparently he sells cursed amulets!" Party Popper whispered much to Storm's delight.

" I like that idea!" He said. They continued to talk about cursed things. Behind them sat Kiwi and Sapphire.

Kiwi had developed a style were she would wear a pink and white striped scarf where ever she went. Sapphire's frizzy blonde hair had grown and puffed out like her mother's. Sapphire always wore a red flower clip.

"Diamond told me that Rarity has informed Sassy to let us have the dress of our choice. All of us girlies other than Starlight who is a friend of Jelly Bean's and Thunder's. I hate the princess. All she does is read books and read books and read books... She never has time for fun! Which is so very important!" Kiwi said. Kiwi was a type of pony who just couldn't stop talking much to Sapphire's annoyance. Sapphire preferred to play match maker.

" Starlight is a lovely pony who I care for. But I do think that her and Thunder should soooooo be a thing!" Sapphire said nudging her sister. The pair settled down and began to sleep. That left Starlight and Thunder who were sitting behind Diamond and Jelly Bean.

" So what are you going to learn with Celestia?" Asked Thunder placing his hoof on Starlight's shoulder. She shrugged him off and looked down hoping to hide her blushing. Thunder and Starlight both had a crush on each other but we're both too shy to mention it. Starlight had been enduring lessons on how to fly with Thunder. Their teacher obviously being Rainbow Dash.

" Well I am going to learn how to Magic a shield big enough to protect Canterlot!" Starlight muttered. She didn't really like to boast about how good her life is and how strong her powers are. When she was 2 weeks old Starlight could lift herself using magic around the place. At 2 she protect anything the size of a pony! Slowly her powers became stronger.

"that. Is. Amazing!" Thunder said pausing after every word for a dramatic affect. She smiled as the pair sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the trip.

Eventually the train came to a hault in Canterlot. The foals stared at Princess Celestia's castle. Hypnotised by its grace and beuaty. Diamond's eyes shone as if they were the sun when she came across her mother's boutique. She stepped a foot in the door but was stopped by Starlight.

"When tomorrow comes!" Starlight pulled her to a golden carriage. Diamond smiled all the way , looking at the shining streets of Canterlot. She sat in a state of amazement and wonder. Oh how happy she was to be there! For a whole weekend. Oh how simply marvellous! She was woken from her trance by Starlight.

" Princess Celestia said that there are four rooms, all the same size, that we will share. Being as there is 5 girls and 4 boys a girl and a boy must share! So everyone buddy up!" Starlight announced. As soon as she had finished everyone swapped seats.

" Me and Sapphire!" Jelly Bean said hugging her bestie. The pair giggled. Starlight held back tears as she hoped Jelly Bean would share with her. 'There is always a next time!' Starlight thought.

"Party Popper and I!" Storm shouted much to Thunder's dismay.

" Kiwi and me simply must share together!" Diamond moaned. This left Starlight and Thunder. They smiled awkwardly at each other.

Finally they hey arrived at Celestia's castle. The 8 foals were greeted by Shinning Armour (Twilight's brother) and were shown to their rooms. Diamond and Kiwi's room was a light blue colour and on the right side had a pink 4 poster bed the other had a green canopy bed. The two fillies ran to their dream bed and relaxed. Kiwi noticed the door was decorated with pink and white swirls whilst Diamond noticed the Green and blondish yellow sainted glass. Kiwi preferred the wardrobe of scarves however Diamond enjoyed the vanity desk with a gold encrusted mirror. Each side was decorated to their own personality. It was as if Celestia had predicted them sharing together.

The same thing occurred to Party Popper and Storm's room. Party Popper chose a rainbow bed and his side of the room was completely covered in party decorations. Storm's on the other hand was covered in posters and stickers showing dangerous adventures his heroes went on. Starlight and Thunder shared this as well. Starlight had books upon books and a yellow bed. Thunder's was decorated with a Wonderbolt uniform, Wonderbolt posters and Wonderbolt trophies.

It was the same for Jelly Bean and Sapphire. Their room was covered in blood red paint and on the left their was a white double bed on the right their was a queen sized bed which was covered in jelly bean quilts. You can guess who went for what bed. On Sapphire's side there were books on romance on a red bookcase. On Jelly Bean's there was a functioning kitchen and a peculiar looking mirror. Suddenly green smoke appeared and a mysterious figure blocked the window.

"OH Jelly Bean I couldn't leave you for the weekend so I teleported here and became your mirror!" Discord said running form the window and hugging his daughter. She gasped for air as he squeezed her tighter.

"Dad I need to breath!" Jelly Bean screamed so Discord let go," Look Dad please go home I can manage or else!" Discord laughed.

"NO my little chaotic princess! I cannot leave you alone at all!" Discord moaned smiling evilly," And also your mother wanted to go to a rainforest to look at ugghhh slugs and snails!" Discord shuddered. Jelly Bean scowled and thought of something. Suddenly a cannon appeared with Discord inside, it lit and he was shot off back to his home.

" Won't he just come back?" Asked Sapphire. Jelly Bean shook her head.

" He knows that if he comes back I will shoot him back again!" Jelly Bean explained. The two fillies giggled.

" We better go to bed!" Sapphire said. All of the foals settled down for a good nights sleep. All that could be heard was Part Popper's extravagant snoring...


	5. Dresses and an adventure

The next day all the girls headed to Rarity's boutique in hope of picking a dress for the gala. No one was more excited than Diamond. She talked about what was in season and what was not. All the others just nodded as they were clueless to what was happening. The cart they were in pulled up to the boutique and they all followed Diamond in.

"SassyD!" Diamond said hugging the green mare(Sassy). The pair had a little catch up before they grabbed the others and ran into the dress making room. Sassy left Diamond to it as she knew her fashion potential.

" Starlight for you I am thinking silver stars and blue layered skirt!" Diamond said measuring Starlight. Once she had done, Diamond ran to her notepad and drew a design.

" I love it!" Starlight chanted looking at the notepad with a smile on her face. The dress was blue with a layered skirt and silver stars covering her chest.

" Diamond you have created the best dress ever!" Kiwi said looking at her pink sleeping beauty style dress with white lining. Diamond then went to show Jelly Bean her pure black dress with tiny pearls around her chest area. Jelly Bean adored it. Sapphire loved her dress design too as it was a replica of a Cinderella dress. Diamond then designed her dress which was a simple yellow frilly skirt with pink ribbons.

" Right you girls go and explore while i make your dresses!" Diamond said pushing the other fillies out the dirt.

" LETS GO TO THE CAKE BAKING CONTEST!" Shouted Jelly Bean. The 4 fillies giggled as they followed the sign to the cake baking contest. Diamond waved them goodbye and began to make her dresses.

The boys were all exploring the castle.

" Party Popper why are you putting streamers down everywhere you go?" Asked Storm staring at his brother with a confused look. Part Popper laughed and put his hoof over his brother.

"Well after we read Hansel and Gretal at Twilights house I thought we could put breadcrumbs down," Party Popper began giggling with excitement.

"But they are streamers not breadcrumbs!" Storm protested," and how do you plan on clearing them up?"

"For starters the breadcrumbs got eaten by birds so I used streamers instead!" Party Popper answered," secondly I could probably persuade Jelly Bean to make them vanish!"

"Ok crazy! Do what you want but..." Storm began.

"Why have we stop?..." Party Popper couldn't help but freeze as the pair were in a room that was showing stain glass windows with Discords being turned to stone on one, the mane 6 defeating nightmare moon, Spike holding the crystal hear and Twilight getting rid of Teirek. The boys stood in amazement as they walked forward, hypontised by the prices of art. Suddenly the floor fell from beneath their feet and the fell into a pit so far down they couldn't even see the middle.

Falling down Party Popper couldn't stop screaming. He hated heights as when he was little he was with his mum at a parade and he fell off her float ever since then he has never even jumped on a trampoline. Eventually the boys landed with a thud in a room with sa giant black swirl at the end of it. Storm began to run but realised it was no use the tunnel was endless. He ran his hoof along the white wall and tried to find a button. He examined every wall other than the one with the hypnotising black swirl. Storm pressed the middle and the doors opened to a portal.

" No! No!NOOOO!" Party Popper cried as Storm dragged him in. The pair were transported into a temple and in front of them was a booby trap that featured many hiyrogliphic marked pressure plates. Storm remembered about when Daring Do had faced the same problem so he used her method.

" The boats of Ra!" Storm said tenderly standing on a pressure plate. He grabbed Party Popper and placed him on it whilst he moved to the next one." Sails straight , to the Nial!" He moved two spaces forward bringing Party Popper with him. Eventually they reached the end. Another portal was awaiting them. They stepped through and were teleported to their room.

" What just happened?" Party Popper asked.

" Unle Discord just happened!" Storm replied getting up and pointing out the window. The draqueness sitting out the window pointed to Stotm's rear. As the foal looked down he saw his cutie mark.

Meanwhile at the boutique.

" All done!" Diamond cried holding up her finished masterpieces. They had turned out better than she had dreamed of. Suddenly the shop bell dinged and in came 4 fillies.

" Those muffins were delicous!" Jelly Bean said.

" That cheese cake was amazballs!" Kiwi added.

" What about that Swiss roll!" Included Sapphire.

" Everything other than the fruit cake was good!" Starlight finished. They all dropped their bags of extra cakes when they saw Diamond and the dresses.

" Oh my goodness!" Starlight began.

" they are amazing !" Sapphire added.

" And you have got!" Kiwi included.

" Your cutie mark!" Jelly Bean finished.

" Wait what?" Sassy said coming from behind the counter. She stood in amazement, " like mother , like daughter!"

,


	6. their destiny!

Diamond and Storm's cutie marks were amazing. They were hard to understand but easy to get when you knew what they meant. Storm's was a treasure map with a telescope which after much consideration the boys decided that it meant that he like adventuring. Diamond's on the other hand was a sewing machine with pink fabric going through it.

"You guys are the first to get your cutie marks congrats!" Starlight said nodding at the pair with gratitude. All of the foals and princess Celestia were eating dinner.

"My you are of a very young age so to get your cutie marks this must mean something!" Celestia said directly to Diamond and Storm. Everyone looked at her confused and interested.

"What power is my earth pony brother gonna get?" asked Kiwi trying not to make it sound like an insult.

"You will find out soon." Celestia replied taking another mouthful of food. All the table was silent for 5 seconds.

"Is it soon now?" asked Party Popper smiling," Jelly Bean your dad helped Storm get his cutie mark today!" everyone stared at Party Popper and Storm. Storm shrunk into his seat.

"How did he?" Jelly Bean said looking out the window for the King of Chaos.

"Well first the hallway turned into the throne room, then the floor disappeared from under our feet, we then found ourselves in a room with a spiral on it (Storm searched every wall for a button and eventually found one, we were then teleported to a temple with a trap in it- here Storm managed to work it out and get me across safely and finally we were back in our room!" Party Popper explained making everyone intrigued.

"Celestia can I please put a spell on the castle that will prevent any of my dad's 'mishaps'?" Jelly Bean said. Celestia nodded and suddenly a green force field filled the room but soon disappeared because it was meant to be invisible.

"Right Starlight come with me!" Celestia said getting up from the table. Starlight bowed her head and followed the princess out.

The two of them went into the throne room.

"Now Starlight that protecting spell!" We need to begin training. It should be easy considering you expertise in magic! So lets start. I want you to thing of Canterlot. Think of it being protected by a pink shield. Which only lets in the good! Remember that it is important! Now imagine it real imagine it coming over the castle and ending at the edges of the city! Try Starlight try!" Celestia said cheering the filly on. Starlight imagined and imagined. _Canterlot surrounded in a pink shield. Canterlot surrounded in a pink shield. Canterlot surrounded in a pink..._

"Come on Starlight you can do it!" Shouted Kiwi, Storm, Party Popper, Sapphire, Diamond, Jelly Bean and Thunder as they came in the room. Suddenly rainbows flew from each of them and into Starlight. All the foals floated in the air and with a bang they were gone.

"Where are we?" asked Starlight asked. Looking around all she saw was black emptiness. All of them were in a circle and in the middle was a treasure chest. Starlight went over looked in it. Inside was a note which read:

Dear foals,

I see you have found the magic of friendship! Take these as a token of it. You ponies are the new beholders of a new generation

of elements. You have each been awarded one.

Starlight- Peace.

Jelly Bean- fairness

Sapphire- love

Kiwi- Hope

Diamond- beauty

Storm- adventure.

Thunder- curiosity.

Party Popper- happiness.

I hope you realise the powers you now have in you.

From

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

Everyone read the note and took their crown. Starlight's was a dove. Jelly Bean's was a jelly bean cut equally in half. Sapphire's was a heart. Kiwi's was a gold crown with hope written on it. Diamond's was a mare with flowing mane. Storm's was the same as his cutie mark. Thunder's was a pair of binoculars. Finally Party Popper's was pony smiling. They all put them on and stood in a circle holding hands.

"I know a spell that can help! From one place to another. Straight to home. Transform us back to where we belong!" Starlight chanted. With a spark all of the returned to the throne room.

" Well that was soon!" Party Popper said making everyone laugh.

"Time for bed!" Celestia announced. Without a word they all went to their rooms.


	7. COMPETITION and talent show!

**COMPETITION!**

 **THIS IS A NAMING COMPETITION.**

 **THE CHALLENGE IS TO NAME 2 NEW FOALS (THEY WILL BOTH BE BOYS). IT WILL REMAIN A MYSTERY WHOSE KIDS THEY ARE. LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS (IF GUEST JUST LEAVE A NAME). END DATE NOVEMBER 30TH! HAVE FUN NAMING.**

"Well you obviously had a great weekend!" Flash Sentry said ruffling Starlight's bright blue mane. Starlight nuzzled into her father's chest in happiness. Twilight was reading all about the elements to figure out what was going on. Spike was was kept busy by cleaning up Twilight's books.

"Yes and Lightening got his cutie mark as well as Diamond!" Starlight said jumping around the room , knocking over some more books. Sighing, Spike cleared them up again. Flash smiled as his daughter who was causally looking at her blank flank. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

" I will get it!" Starlight shouted - opening the door-. As soon as she opened it Jelly Bean and Discord came flying in ( again knocking over book which annoyed Spike).

"Jelly Bean!" Starlight said hugging her best friend. They looked at the adults and tried to creep out the room. They were centimeters away from the door when the four pies came in.

"Jelly Bean and Starlight come with us!" The four whispered. Reluctantly the pair followed them.

Eventually they reached the apple farm.

"Apple Pie! Pip!" shouted Party Popper. Two foals -each yellow and brown manes- came trotting over. The girl (Apple Pie) had her hair in pig tails and her face was covered in white freckles. The boy (Pip) had a frizzy mane and purple eyes.

"Have you heard?" asked Kiwi as they trotted through the forest to the cutie mark club house. They were not the cutie mark crusaders they just used it as a hangout spot.

"'bout what?" asked Pip jumping over a tree's root.

"The thing!" said Sapphire.

"What in tarnation is it?" Apple Pie asked angrily kicking an apple from her path.

"Something!" Party Popper said stepping up the steps to the club house.

"Please tell us!" Jelly Bean pleaded opening the door and turning on the light.

"It is amazing!" Storm answered closing the door behind him.

"Just explain please!" Starlight demanded. Suddenly Lightening came flying in through the window and Diamond came up from behind the desk.

"Talent show!" They all said. Everyone cheered.

"I am going to do a live bake!" Said Jelly Bean.

"I am going to show off my impressive flying skills!" Lightening said dashing around the room.

"Ooh I could do my spells!" Starlight said .

"I am going to show off my fashion skills!" Diamond said.

"I will tell adventure stories!" Storm said.

"Comedy for me!" Party Popper said.

"Poetry is my thing!" Said Kiwi.

"I am going to help backstage!" Sapphire said.

"I am going to share the Apple family story!"

"what about you Apple Pie?" asked Storm. She backed away and ran off.

Apple Pie had ran so deep into the orchard she was lost. She sat down and cried. _What should I do? I am not good at anything! Oh what can I do._ She started humming to herself. She suddenly began to sing beautifully.

 _when I am out on that stage all alone._

And i hear the music began.

 _They all will laugh at me._

 _I know that for sure!_

The others came around the corner and clapped. Smiling, Apple Pie new she was good at singing. _I will sing in the talent show!_ She thought.

Then they all began preparing!


	8. The talent show

The audience filed into the school yard and began chatting to their fellow ponies. However backstage, all was quiet. Miss Cheerilie stepped onto the stage and hushed the noisy mares and stallions.

" Thank you all for coming to our talent show! Our first act is Diamond's fashion show!" Miss Cheerilie chanted before returning behind the curtain. Music began pumping through the yard as the curtains opened to reveal Diamond dressed in a gold gown which shined in the moonlight. She posed at the front of the stage before Turing back to backstage. Next came out Jeweled Ring ( Diamond tiara's nice cousin) she had a pink dress that was tight against her chest it also had white lace around the leg holes. The crowd cheered as Diamond stepped on with a purple and black skirt on. She bowed and retuned to her place backstage.

" Beautiful outfits Diamond! Next we have Party Popper and his jokes!" Miss Cheerilie announced walking down the steps and joined the crowd. Party Popper began walking up and down the stage telling jokes and occasionally mentioning stuff that happened to his parents ( Rainbow Dash's party) and of course the blushed scarlet. When he had finished the crowd was in fits of giggles. Party Popper walked backstage to Diamond and Starlight.

" Good luck beating me!" Party Popper boasted making the two fillies growl in anger. He giggled as he saw the red covering their faces.

" My magic could beat you any day!" Starlight said and Diamond nodded in agreement.

" And my dresses!" Diamond protested and Starlight agreed. Party Popper gasped sarcastically.

" As if a sparkly piece of fabric and beat good quality jokes!" Party Popper said," And what can you do with magic turn an audience member into a toad?" Starlight growled st the last comment and looked down. Suddenly Party Popper was flung across the room and crashed onto the floor. Diamond and Starlight giggled as they went to help the others get prepared.

" Next is Pip and the apple family history!" Miss Cheerilie said. As soon as he heard his name Pip came running on with maps and diaries.

" It all began with my great great great granny..." Pip began. I can tell you it took him exactly 1 hour to get through the first generation. So before he could go on Applejack clapped as hard as she could and everyone got the message as they clapped him off.

" Great I bored everyone to sleep!" Pip said to Applepie who hugged her brother tight. She froze when Cheerilie announced that she was going on. Pip pushed his sister onto the stage so every one was looking a t her. She gulped and began to sing love is in bloom from the Canterlot wedding. When she was finished the audience jumped up from the seats and cheered.

" Look my daughter has got her cutie mark!" Shouted Apple Jack. Apple Pie looked down at her flank to see a music note. She jumped off stage in happiness.

" And what did you say about jokes?" Asked Starlight lightly pushing Party Popper. He blushed and went off into the corner. The rest of the evening went like this:

Starlight done her magic and accidentally made an apple eating flower monster.

Kiwi recited an ocean poem.

Lightening attempted a double rainboom but only managed a single one.

Jelly Bean made her cakes and had everyone try them.

Storm told the Canterlot castle fiasco.

Sweet cream ( Mr and Mrs cake's niece) , Swish roll ( Bon Bon's filly) and Little rock ( Big Mac and Marble's son) formed a band and played a tune of their own.

Quartz ( Mr and Mrs Pie's youngest daughter who lived in pony vile with pinkie) gave a talk on how hard it is to work on a rock farm.

When everyone had finished Sapphire came out and bowed with Cherrilie as she announced the winners.

" The best magic act goes to Starlight!" Sapphire said handing the yellow filly a medal.

" The best comedy act goes to Party Popper!" Sapphire proclaimed handing her brother a medal as well. " Pip won best talk! Kiwi for best poetry! Lightening for best flying act! Jelly Bean won the best bake. Apple Pie won best singing." Sapphire gave everyone a medal and produced a suing trophy."

" And the overall winner is..." Miss Cheerilie started banging her loves to make a drum roll." Sweet Cream, Swish Roll and Little Rock!" The 3 foals ran together and held the trophy as one.

" Congrats guys!" The others said shaking the winners hooves.

" I don't care that I didn't win I had plenty of fun stopping my plant monster!" Starlight said making every pony laugh.

" I loved boring everyone sooooo much my mum had to put a stop to it!" Pip giggled reminding himself of his catastrophic act.

" I failed my sonic rainboom and instead made my mum's hair spike up!" Lightening laughed picturing his failed double rainboom.

"Well I am glad you guys didn't get in a fight over who was gonna win!" Twilight said getting ready to take Starlight home. All of them frowned but shrugged their parents didn't need to know!

All of the foals went home and snuggled up in bed dreaming of their amazing night.


	9. worrying

"Morning Thunder!" Rainbow Dash said applying butter to Soarin's toast. Thunder froze mid-flight. He gazed longingly at the cookie jar inches away from him. He knew his mother had a sixth sense why in the hay did he bother to try in the first place? Thunder sat next to his dad who -as usual- was wearing his Wonderbolt uniform. Soarin licked his lips when his wife brought him his toast. In one gulp it was all gone and no crumbs were found.

"What will it be then son?" asked Soarin getting out eggs, bacon and smiled and asked for his usual -eggs, bacon and sausages- whilst his mum searched through the cupboards for a saucepan.

"Ah here it is!" She proclaimed proudly showing a rusty tin pot. She turns on the stove and broke 2 eggs. Soarin ruffled Thunder's mane and kissed Rainbow Dash on the forehead before leaving. Thunder got up and walked to his room. Thunder's room had no wallpaper because all it was covered in was Wonderbolt posters. He had a set of drawers next to his bed with a picture of Rainbow Dash, Soarin and him. Next to that was a blue bed with Captain Easy Glider on the duvet. Thunder picked up his school bag and took out his homework and began writing. He had to write about how ponyville came to be. It had been a year since the talent show and 3 more foals had received their cutie marks.

Starlight received hers when she used her magic to protect the apple farm. The cows had got out and had destroyed every tree in the orchard after rounding them up Starlight went around growing a seed into a blooming apple tree to help get things back on track. When she had finished her last one a cutie mark with a sparkling horn appeared.

Jelly Bean got hers for cooking a cake which had never ever been made before. She had created a cake that when you bit on it tasted like a jelly bean. She then set up a mini business of selling these and sure enough a jelly bean cake cutie mark appeared.

Sapphire had got hers for match making. One night she realised how much Sweetie Bell and Button Mash were a match so she set them up on a date. Now the pair are inseparable and are currently engaged. Sapphire received her cutie mark after the date finished and Sweetie Bell and Button Mash thanked her.

Thunder finished his homework and ran downstairs. His mum was sitting at the table crying and for some reason his dad was there to. He hid behind the door and listened to the conversation.

" How can we tell him?" Asked Rainbow Dash crying into her hooves. Soarin hugged his wife and thought for a second.

" I had not thought of that!" He answered rubbing his head trying to think. Rainbow Dash stopped hugging Soarin and looked away.

" For 6 months we have to go away to entertain the changed changelings!" Protested Rainbow Dash.

" It is our wonder bolt duty. Princess Celestia ordered that we do ot as a peace offering. Then maybe finally changelings and ponies live in harmony!" Soarin explained. Thunder went to run unpstairs but tripped in his own toy car. His parents got up from the table and came to see him.

"How much of that have you heard?" They both asked him. Thunder shrugged and tried to play innocent but the look on his mothers face told him to be truthful.

" All of it! But you can't go to the changelings what if it is a trap?" Shouted Thunder running to his parents and then hugging them.

" It is wonder bolt duty!" Soarin said sternly pushing the other two aside. He want to the stairs and opened the bedroom door and slammed it shut.

" I better get packing as well we leave tomorrow!" Rainbow Dash said following her husband up the stairs. Thunder grabbed her leg but she shook him off.

" We're will I go?" Asked a very confused Thunder.

" Aunt Twighlights for one month, then Aunt Applejack's for the same amount of time, you will spend a month with Aunt Rarity, live for 4 weeks at Aunt Fluttershy and join Pinkie Pie at sugar cube corner for another month!" Rainbow Dash explained running up the stairs. Thunder followed her into his parent's bedroom.

"What about the other month?" asked Thunder sitting on the bed. His mum froze and a worried look came on her face.

"Umm well it is a surprise!" Rainbow Dash said rushing past her son to get her things.

"Okay..!" Thunder replied leaving the room. "I am going to Starlight's!" he shouted up the stairs to here a rushed okay. He slipped out of the door into the cold air of ponyville on a winters morning.

"STARLIGHT!" Shouted Thunder banging his hooves on the door. He went to knock again but a yellow filly opened it before he could.

"What?" asked a confused Starlight.

"Can I come in?" Thunder asked walking in as soon as Starlight nodded. He followed her up to her room and they sat down together.

"Okay I know why you are here!" Starlight said looking at Thunder in the eyes.

"Ok smartypants why?" asked Thunder sarcastically despite his tone Starlight answered him.

"Your mum and dad are going to the Changelings and you want me to read up on them!" Starlight said laughing when Thunder's jaw dropped. He scowled at the floor," Hey I never said I wouldn't do it!" Thunder's face lit up when Starlight said that.

"Well I can help you. Find two books you read one and I will read the other!" Thunder said.

"Jeez you must be desperate I mean you read. Seriously you?" Starlight said bewildered.

"Yes!" Thunder said regrettably. Starlight gasped sarcastically.

"Lets get started!" Starlight said and the pair ran to the castle library


	10. The new pet

**REMRMBER THE COMPETION TO NAME TWO NEW COLTS. END AT THE 30th NOVEMBER!**

Thunder and Starlight had been reading all day so outside it was pitch black. The pair didn't realise this as they were so into their books (not in Thunder's case he just wanted to save his parents from possible defeat) so when Twilight came up to take Thunder home it felt like there wasn't enough time in the world to read about what the Changelings have done.

"Come on Thunder time to go home!" Said Starlight pulling on a coat. Thunder finished his page but felt like he had to continue. The page he was reading ended like this:

 _Changelings have used their powers to do many dreadful things and the only thing that can stop them is..._

"Can I borrow this book Twilight?" asked Thunder putting a bookmark he brought with him in the page. Twilight nodded and went to the castle entrance. Starlight patted Thunder on the back to try and comfort him.

"Everything will be alright we can continue to research changelings tomorrow!" Starlight said heading up the corridor to her bedroom," Tonight I will read Changeling magic for you!" She smiled before entering the room. Thunder walked to meet Twilight and followed her home.

"There you are!" Rainbow Dash said hugging Thunder tightly. The colt screamed for air and his mother let go. He hid the book in his ruck sac so his mother would not think he was worrying over her leaving. He went into the kitchen to see his favourite meal a roast dinner! Rainbow Dash had cooked it as a ' thanks for not freaking out because we're going away' meal. Thunder seated himself at the head of the table and ate some of his vegetables.

" Look I know how difficult this is for you! But your father and me are so happy with how your taking it so..!" Rainbow Dash began holding Soarin's hoof.

" You know how you have always begged us for a pet," Soarin said smiling at his wife. Thunder leaned closer to his mum and dad and began smiling.

" Yes..!" He said trying not sound excited.

" After tea the 3 of us are going to Fluttershy's and Discord's house to get one. Obviously there are rules!" Rainbow Dash said making Thunder happy and annoyed.

" One you are not allowed a snake or anything with venom or worryingly sharp teeth!" Soarin explained. Rainbow Dash nodded.

" Lastly nothing you can't take care of!" Rainbow Dash demanded she then went to the bathroom to retrieve something.

" There is one more no tortoises or turtles because of your mum's old pet Tank!" Soarin whispered. Thunder knew how upset his mum was when Tank died so he knew to get nothing related to tortoises.

" Ok I will help with tidying up so we can get going!" Thunder said taking the plates to the sink to get washed up. He emptied all the extra food into the bin and folded up the table cloth. Rainbow Dash came out and gasped at the cleanliness of the room was so amazing. The 3 of them got their coats on and headed out.

" Ooh Thunder come with me!" Screamed Fluttershy dragging him out into the pet yard. Thunder gazed at the wonderful kittens and petted all of the playful puppies. He froze when he saw the squirrels.

" I wish squirells could fly!" Thunder stomped his hoof in frustration making Fluttershy giggle.

" Silly Colt flying squirells exist!"Fluttershy picked up a tiny little squirell with wings. Thunder shook his head ( it wasn't quite what he wanted)

" what else?" Asked Thunder scanning around for unique pets. Fluttershy nodded and shew him a puppy, kitten, rabbit and badger. Each he said no to. Then suddenly he spotted a tiny orange thing running through the grass chasing fireflies.

" Thunder how about a...," Fluttershy froze mid sentence as she saw Thunder playing with a fox cub. She walked over quietly so wouldn't scare it away.

" Can I have this?" Thunder asked cuddling the little fox cub. Rainbow Dash and Soarin nodded and Thunder kissed the little cub on the head.

" Well this is a little boy fox who was an orphan and needs to be feed worms and rats!" Fluttershy said running into her house and coming out with a packet marked 'fox food'. Thunder took the food and handed it to Soarin. He looked at the little fox cub in the eye and knew what to call him.

" LIGHTNING!" Thunder shouted scaring the adult ponies. He snuggled the fox cub into his bag and followed his mum and dad home.

Thunder was sent straight to bed ready for an early start in the morning. He snuggled down into the covers and brought Lightning into a hug. Thunder remembered the book and pulled it out.

 _the only way to stop Changrlings is love or the elements._

Thunder laid down and went to sleep. He could think about it tomorrow with Starlight.


	11. Two new students

"Ow!" Quartz mumbled looking behind her to see jeweled ring holding a straw to his mouth. Growling, Quartz flicked off the sticky spitball and countinued writing in her school book. Swish Roll patted her on the back and smiled sympathetically. Little Rock kicked Jeweldring in the legs to stick up for his younger than him aunt. Jeweled ring stopped picking on the poor filly and went back to filing her nails.

"Jeweledring is extra bossy and angry today!" Diamond whispered into Starlight's ear. The yellow filly nodded and gazed at the purple filly who was the bully of the year. Just like her older sister (Diamond Tiara) Jeweledring is a nasty and spoilt little filly.

" Nasty. Nasty. Nasty. Tut. Tutu. Tut!" Sapphire said into Kiwi's ear. Kiwi giggled and wrote a note. She folded it and wrote Jelly Bean on the folded up side. She then passed it to the pony behind her, they passed it to the pony behind them until it reached Jelly Bean. Little did anyone know that Jeweledring was about to grass all of her classmates.

"Miss Cheerilie Kiwi is passing notes!" Jewledring said smiling at the culprit. Kiwi sank into her chair as Cheerilie recieved the note and read it out.

"Everyone in this classroom is doomed. Because Jewledring is in the room!" Miss Cheerilie read appalled. She walked up to Kiwi with a very stern look. Kiwi pretended to do her work.

"Sorry Miss Cheerilie I wont do it again!" Kiwi said looking at her desk.

"And quite right too. Everyone thanks to Kiwi you all get 5 minetes of your break time other than veryone in this row!" Miss Cheerilie said gesturing Jewledring's row. All the other ponies groaned and claimed that it was 'unfair' and that 'Kiwi is to blame'. Miss Cheerilie hushed them and pointed to the sums on the board. The bell went and the selected row went out to play. Five minetes later the others joined them.

"Way to go Kiwi!" Sweet Cream said deliberately splashing Kiwi with mud when running past her. Her brothers and sister came running up to her along with Jelly Bean and Starlight.

"That was hilarious!" Storm said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Trust us when we say this everyone was holding in a laugh!" Party Popper said and everyone giggled.

"I thought that but this time we will let Jewledring enjoy this one!" Kiwi said disappointed that she was doing this," we don't want a fight!" All the colts and fillies around her nod in agreement. Every pony other than Thunder who still after 2 weeks was missing his parents.

"Thunder how is Lightning?" Asked Jelly Bean walking over to Thunder. He smiled as she put her hoof on him.

"He is fine!" Snapped Thunder throwing Jelly Bean's hoof off him. She ran off to Starlight.

"Woah no need to snap!" Sapphire said pulling a face at him.

"You wouldn't understand if i told you!" Shouted Thunder stamping his hoof in anger. Every pony stepped back to let him rage," I mean who do those Changelings think they are? Making my mum and dad entertain them for hope of peace! If I sang to Jewledring she would still hate me! I wish Changelings were dead!" Thunder had steam coming out of his ears and he shouted the last part. The crowd around him made way for a very mysterious creature. This fil.. Scrap that. This female bug came slowly trotting over to Thunder with the fire in her eyes red. He gulped for what was in front of him was a Changeling.

"How dare you insult my family like that!" She shouted her long green hair was the same style as Fluttershy's. Her eyes were green and her wings were more butterfly like than a jagged mess. She was the most prettiest Changeling all the young fod als had seen.

"I mean it! Your family should suffer after the pain they have caused!" Thunder argued. The changeling smiled evily.

"Okay smart Colt what is your name?" Asked the changeling holding out her hoof.

"Thunder and when you tell me yours you can leave this playground!" Thunder replied pointing to the exit.

"My name is Sweetheart! And no I will not leave here as easy as that!" She turned round and headed towards the school building," Did I forget to mention that I am attending this Ponyville school too? Oh dear! Well let me explain my family moved here for a better life so I come here now! Come on Moharwk!" Sweetheart shouted and another changing but this time a boy came running up next to her. He was exactly like his sister but with a Moharwk other than long hair. They walked in giggling at the recent events!"

"This cannot be happening!" Thunder cried falling to the floor with his hooves over his eyes. When the bell went everyone returned to class leaving Thunder on the floor. Well everyone other than him and Starlight.

" Thunder come on!" Starlight said nudging Thunder up.

"I really want them to go!" Thunder said following Starlight in. She shrugged and went to her seat leaving Thunder next to Sweetheart. He groaned and wished he was dead.

"Okay class open to page 32!" Miss Cheerilie boomed and the children studied until eventually the last school bell chimed. Thunder ran out to join Starlight and Twilight on the walk to their house. He sat on his bed in Starlight's room and had a mini-sleep. He dreamt of his mum and dad and him flying over Ponyville like they used to when he was little before his mum and dad got promoted.

" Thunder time for tea!" Starlight said shaking her friend our of bed. He followed Starlight down and sat at the table and ate in total silence. Twilight passed him a letter that had his name on it. He held it close until he went to bed and opened it in a hurry.

Dear Thunder,

Your father and me are having a tremendous time here at the Changling castle. We have met a lovely Changeling called Sweetheart who has unfortunately moved away! The Changelings are enjoying our entertainment and hope to form their own Changling Wonderbolt thing and I hope to be their choreographer! We know you may be worried but don't be me and your father are fine as fine can be!

With lots of love,

Rainbow Dash!

Thunder held the letter close but the written words of we are fine were not enough to calm his worries.


	12. a shocking new friendship

Sweetheart was surprisingly good at normal pony subjects and at this moment she was battling it out with Starlight for top of the class.

"Okay my talented fillies! Starlight spell inconsiderate!" Miss Cheerilie said looking at Starlight.

"I...n...c..o..n..s..I.d..e..r..a.t! Inconsiderate!" Starlight said smiling. Miss Cheerilie frowned.

" I am so sorry Starlight you are wrong sit down please!" Miss Cheerilie said," If you can spell inconsiderate Sweetheart you win!" Sweet cream smiled and spelt inconsiderate correctly to get a round of applause. She sat down with a smug look on her face.

"Thank you!" Sweet heart said smiling at everyone.

"Anyway all of you smart foals can answer these sums!" Miss Cheerilie said and the school day droned on.

"Wow you beat me? We are gonna get along great!" Starlight said to Sweetheart hugging her new found changeling friend. Thunder came trotting out and groaned about how his friend was hanging out with a ...Changeling. He left the pair as his attention turned to Jelly Bean who was screaming with delight and Mohawk was by her side.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Jelly Bean chanted clapping her hooves together in delight. Thunder walked over as Mohawk turned into Fluttershy.

"Hey Jelly Bean!" Said Thunder waving.

"Yeah you can do whatever you want just don't get into trouble!" Said Jelly Bean pointing at a different direction from Thunder. Jelly Bean was too busy inspecting Mohawk impersonation of her mother to bother with Thunder. The Pegasus walked off sulkily to find the quadruplets.

"Kiwi, Party Popper, Storm and Sapphire what is up?" asked Thunder looking at his four friends.

"I think Sweetheart would make a lovely addition to our group!" Party Popper said smiling in the excitement of a new friend.

"My love senses are tingling for Jelly Bean and Mohawk to go on a day but what ever you guys think. Yes you the reader thinks should be a match let me know at #Iship and whoever you ship. Either email it to the author of this fabulous tale or leave a review! You choice completely!" Sapphire said.

"Sis who are you talking to?" asked a bemused Storm looking left and right for a new pony.

"The readers of course!" Sapphire said pointing to the sky. The others around her stepped back feeling extremely worried.

"Oh but think of the adventures we could go on!" Said Storm.

"And the pranks we can play on Jewelled ring!" Kiwi said smiling.

"Lets invite them to join us at our weekly get together at Sugar Cube Corner!" Diamond said and all nodded apart from Thunder.

"No!NO!NO!" Thunder shouted angrily stamping his hoof.

"Yes Thunder one pony wont make us change our minds!" Starlight said.

"Maybe if you give them a chance!" Sapphire said.

"Okay but one drink only!" Thunder said.

"And then Mohawk turned into our mum and said I could go to the park!" Sweetheart said causing every pony to laugh including Thunder.

"Hey after this do you want to join us on our evening flight Thunder?" asked Sweetheart. Thunder smiled.

"Of course let me finish my milkshake first please!" Thunder said. Sweetheart and Mohawk nodded and drank theirs up until it was dry. Over the past two hours Thunder had began to come around to the idea of Sweetheart and Mohawk in their group. He loved Sweetheart's funny stories and Mohawk's impersonations. He was beginning to think of them as besties. They finished up their milkshakes and went out into the evening. With a light flutter of her wings Sweetheart set off closely followed by Mohawk and Thunder.

"Do you know any good places to view?" asked Sweetheart looking around for an adventure.

"If only Storm had wings he could show you every part of ponyville even Granny Smith doesn't know about!" Thunder said.

"Who is this Grandma Smith?" Asked Mohawk.

"Oh she is Apple Pie and Pip's granny!" Thunder said," Apple Pie and Pip are Applejack's children! Applejack owns Sweet Apple acers!"

"Sweet Apple acres?" Said a confused Sweetheart.

"Let me show you that!" Thunder said and for the rest of the evening the three of them went on a tour of Ponyville.


	13. Dream cutie marks

**I don't think I have really focused on any of Pinkie Pies foals as much as I should have so here is a chapter about one of these foals who is sick of being a quadruplet! Remember the competition to name 2 colts the end is the 30th of November and it will be announced on the 2nd of December! SO write two names in the reviews or private message me!**

Kiwi laid in her green bed and looked at her sister's blue bed, Party Popper's yellow bed and Storm's brownish bed. There were 4 beds and 4 of them. Each share the same house, meals and parents. She laid on her back and looked at the four windows on the wall to her left and side 4 walls, 4 windows, 4 ponies walking down the street and worst of all 4 siblings who each shared the same mum and dad. She jumped out of bed and crept to the door. She opened it and stepped out cautiously. Kiwi headed to her mum and dad's bedroom and got in with them.

"Did my little girl have another nightmare?" asked Cheese Sandwich ruffling her pink mane. She screwed up her face and flattened it down so it was how she liked it.

"Yes it was about the sirens coming back and killing us all!" Kiwi said cuddling her dad. Her parents looked at each other in concern.

"How do you know about the sirens?" Asked Pinkie Pie looking worriedly at her daughter.

"We learnt about them in class and had to read about their history it was all very scary!" Kiwi replied hiding under the covers as if to escape them. As we know she is lying about being scared in fact she loved every bit about the sirens! It is just the fact she wanted to be with her parents for a little while just her and them.

"Okay. Okay," Cheese Sandwich said. Kiwi shut her eyes and was certain it was about 5 minutes before her siblings came charging in.

"What do you all want?" Asked an angry Pinkie Pie. Instead of being scared the other 3 foals jumped into bed with them. So much for some alone time thought Kiwi.

"What have we got for breakfast?" Asked Sapphire sitting down. Kiwi followed her and looked at the four plates set out in a row of 4 chairs.

"Eggs and bacon!" Cheese Sandwich said.

" But that is all we have had for the past 4 days!" Groaned a very annoyed Kiwi.

" Well that is what you are getting!" Pinkie Pie said scowling at her daughter.

"Anyway while your mother is cooking you can get dressed!" Cheese Sandwich said pointing to the stairs. The four of them walked upstairs. Kiwi frowned at the 4 sets of uniforms. She angrily got dressed, ate her breakfast and walked to school with her siblings.

They walked into the class room and the first thing that crossed Kiwi's mind was the fact that there was 4 rows of chairs. She groaned and sat on her desk closely followed by her siblings.

"Good morning class today we are learning about cutie marks!" Miss Cheerile said drawing her own special talent on the chalk board. Party Popper raised his hoof.

" Yes Party Popper?" Asked Miss Cheerilie.

" You get your cutie mark when the time is right, right?" Asked Party Popper playing with his pencil. Miss Cheerilie nodded.

" That is right my little colts and fillies !" Exclaimed Miss Cheerilie," you get your cutie marks when the time is right and you find your special talent!" Miss Cheerilie stuck a picture of herself when she got her cutie mark on the board and the foals laughed at her hairstyle." I know. I know but that is how we all wore a manes back then, believe me! Anyway one morning when I was slightly older than you I woke up and saw my cutie mark. The flowers represented the life and knowledge I would give my students and the smiles represent the happiness I would bring!" The class all leaned in closer in anticipation to hear their teacher.

" What if you never ever get your cutie mark?" Asked Jelly Bean making the while class laugh. She blushed and sunk down into her seat. Kiwi patted her friend on the shoulder with sympathy. Diamond smiled sympathetically too.

" No that will never happen!" Miss Cheerilie laughed.

"Okay thank you miss!" Said Jelly Bean jotting something down as if she meant to ask that and get that answer.

" Okay I want you to design your dream cutie mark!" Said Miss Cheerilie and every foal cheered, got out their pencils and drew like crazy. Thunder drew a lightening bolt and Party Popper sketched a drawing pad with a pencil. Quartz drew a party cannon, Sweetcream drew a cupcake, Mohawk drew a pair of shoes and Sweehert scribbled an apple.

" Okay Sweetheart can you present us your cutie mark!" Said Miss Cheerilie reading the list of names at her desk. Sweetheart took her piece of paper and stood in front of the class.

" Well I can't actually get a cutie mark so I drew an apple because I have always wanted to be a farmer and I thought I could help out at Sweet Apple acres!" Sweetheart explained and the class clapped for her creativity. Miss Cheerilie demanded that Thunder came up next. He trudged up to the front and looked at his piece of paper.

" Well I want my special talent to be part of the Wonderbolts and help them clear up the skies with super cool stunt moves!" Thunder said flying around the room and doing a flip before sitting down in his chair. His classmates clapped at the action.

" Okay wonderful my little foals!" Miss Cheerilie said," I want you to act out having your cutie marks!" The foals got excited and jumped up from their seats to get into pairs," no no! I will pick your partners today!" The children groaned and returned to their places. Miss Cheerilie told all the left hand side to pick a name.

" Jeweledring...," read out a sad Jelly Bean. Jeweledring sighed and pretended to barf.

" Dizzy!" Kiwi said smiling at Derpy's offspring. Dizzy smiled back.

" Party Popper!" Said Quartz. Part Popper giggled.

" Thunder!" Happily said Starlight. Thunder whispered yes.

"Sweetheart!" Sweetcream said giggling.

"Rosy!" Said Sapphire. Rosy was Petal's daughter ( Petal was new to Ponyville and Rarity's half sister)! Eventually everyone was paired up Storm and Diamond went together and Little Rock and Mohawk. They all began practicing.

" What shall we do?" Asked Dizzy. Kiwi shrugged.

" I know! Let's say that I needed more paper to write my poems so I was going to the market to buy some and I come across you. What will you be doing?" Asked Kiwi jotting down her ideas.

" Well I am going to take all the tourists on tours! So I could be showing some new ponies around!" Suggested Dizzy and Kiwi jotted it down. Together they wrote a script.

"How about you are making your jewellery and I bring you my Jelly Bean muffins!" Jelly Bean said.

" No!" Jewelled ring said.

" Maybe you have made me a necklace in exchange for muffins?" Suggested Jelly Bean.

" No!" Snapped Jeweledring.

" Well what shall we do?" Asked Jelly Bean.

" How about I am kidnapped and forced to make necklaces that you sell in your shop claiming you make them when really I do!" Jeweledring said.

" That would be cool!" Jelly Bean said," treachery, lying and deceit perfect!" Jeweledring's jaw dropped at the strange filly.

" What do I expect from princess Chaos!" Jeweledring muttered under her breath.

" I heard that! My dad has super hearing by the way and I inherrited that and trust me I want normal ears because I hear stuff I dont wanna hear!" Jelly Bean explained. The pair began to rehearse.

" How about I am needing help with the harvest and you can be making cream pie with the apples!" Sweetheart said getting a nod from Sweetcream.

"Cool flying moves?" Starlight said.

" Ending up going wrong from someone's peace spell!" Thunder said.

" With the best Wonderbolt saving the day!" Starlight explained.

" The princess of Ponyville then promotes him to leader of the Wonderbolts!" Thunder giggled.

" Let's do it!" They said in unison.

" Super duper party with a rock carving!" Party Popper said.

" Brilliant!" Quartz smiled.

" How about you are designing an outfit for my new adventure!" Storm proclaimed.

" How about you beg me to do it?" Asked Diamond waving her locks of hair.

" Sure thing!" Storm said bewildered by her looks.

" You buy flowers for your new match?" Asked Rosy and Sapphire nodded.

" How about I am cutting you mane whilst you tell me about the apple farm!" Mohawk suggested and Little Rock nodded. They all began to practice.

" Okay my little foals you have until tomorrow to practice!" Miss Cheerilie shouted above the noise. The noise stopped and the foals were dismissed.

" it is sort of lucky you are staying at my house!" Starlight said and Thunder agreed.

" Hey maybe fate bought me there!" Thunder reasoned.

" Or your mum and dad literally dragging you in kicking and screaming!" Starlight said laughing.

" I remember telling you to forget that!" Thunder growled.

" Nah I need a better bribe!" Starlight said laughing evilly.

" Ugh I wonder why we are friends!" Thunder groaned handing his 'friend' a bit.

" Just kidding Thunder!" Starlight said handing the bit back.

" Anyway when we get back we should practice! Thunder said desperately trying to change the subject.

" Sure thing!" Starlight agreed and the pair brain stormed ideas as they marched off towards Starlight's house.

" No no no!" Diamond said watching Storm saying please.

" What do you expect me to do get on my knees and give you my life in order for an outfit I would rather freeze in the artic!" Storm protested.

" Ugh at least beg a little bit pretty please?" Asked Diamond waving her mane again. Storm groaned and done a little beg to make his partner happy. They both argued for less begging and more begging.

" Perfect!" Party Popper said," now we have to work on the party scenery!"

" Party scenery?" Asked Quartz slightly worried.

" Any excuse for a party is a good one!" Party Popper demanded.

" Okay what do we need?" Asked Quartz and regretted asking this.

" Party cannons, streamers, lollipops, tinsel, fairy lights,cake and presents!" Party Popper said writing it down. Quartz fell back thinking whether it was lucky or the worst thing ever. All the pairs practiced as long and as hard as they could.


	14. The show

"Good morning my little foals. As you know today we are going to show our plays you have 20 minutes to practice!" Miss Cheerilie said smiling broadly. 20 minuets goes quick when having fun.

"Now first up we have Thunder and Starlight!" Miss Cheerilie exclaimed sitting at her desk to give the pair room.

" Thunder isn't it amazing you got you cutie mark in flying for the Wonderbolts!" Starlight said pretending to look at Thunder's 'cutie mark'. He smiled and flew a metre above ground.

" I know it is pretty cool look at some of my moves!" Thunder said flying round the room twisting and flipping through the air. The class clapped when he landed on the ground.

" Oh no! There is a poor earth pony falling from the cliff!" Starlight said pointing in a random direction. Thunder flew over and pretended to help.

" Help I have caught my wing ahhh!" Shouted Thunder holding onto a wooden beam. He nodded at Starlight and fell. She used her magic to catch him and return him next to her.

" Well done you saved the earth pony !" Starlight said bowing down.

" No need to bow I couldn't have done it without your help!" Thunder said hugging his friend. The pair bowed and walked to their seats.

" Can Jelly Bean and Jeweledring come to stage!" Miss Cheerilie said watching the two fillies slowly walk over. Jeweledring sat on the floor looking sorry for herself.

" In our tale a beautiful young mare is trapped in a basement forced to make jewlery that her kidnapper sells for her own greed!" Jeweledring said fake crying. Jelly Bean imitated walking down steps towards her.

" I have decided to not be the villain and let you free! Here have a jelly bean cake free from Jelly Bean's cake shop!" Jelly Bean said.

" That is not the script!" Whispered Jewledring angrily.

" Well I didn't want to be the bad guy!" Jelly Bean whispered back.

" Ugh! It is over we are done!" Moaned Jewledring not even bowing, she went back to her seat.

"'whatever you want your painship!" Growled Jelly Bean under her breath.

" Okay Mohawk and Little Rock your turn!" Miss Cheerilie demanded. The pair took a chair with them and little Rock sat in it.

" How would you like your mane today?" Asked Mohawk pretending to wash Little Rock's hair.

" I would love a short trim with tiny spikes!" Little Rock said.

" Considerate done!" Mohawk said and a blanket formed a ring around them. The foals in the classroom heard conversation about the apple farm.

" Well I have harvested all of the trees of their apples!" Little Rock said.

" I am done!" Mohawk said and the cover came up to show Little Rock's newly cut hair. Everyone gasped with shock but clapped as the hair dou was truly amazing.

" Diamond and Storm!" Chanted Miss Cheerilie.

" Oh Diamond I need a new outfit for my adventure!" Storm begged getting on his knees. Some of the young colts sniggered and Storm turned red.

" Say pretty please!" Diamond teased at first but then sounded serious.

" No! I don't want to beg for sone clothes I heard they do amazing outfits in Marewii so I will go there good bye!" Storm protested pretending to slam the door.

" YOU RUINED MY SPOTLIGHT!" Screamed Diamond launching herself at Storm he dodged out the way and she crashed into Kiss Cheerilie's desk. The students laughed and Diamond returned to her seat humiliated.

" um ...okay next we have Kiwi and Dizzy!" Miss Cheerilie explained. The pair walked up and Kiwi crouched behind a desk.

" And here we have the town hall feel free to take a picture!" Dizzy said gesturing the bi g building. Kiwi came running past and bumped into Dizzy.

" Oh I am so sorry Dizzy you see I was on my way to get paper but I got so lost beans as your a tour guide can you tell me where to go?" Asked Kiwi hopefully.

" Of course you go over there and turn right. I take it you are needing it for poetry!" Dizzy said and Kiwi nodded running in the direction of the paper store. They bowed and went to their desks. Kiwi sat down and smiled. This is how the other plays went:

Rosy forgot that Miss Cheerilie was allergic to Pony Peonys and made her have a sneezing fit so Sapphire said they would not perform.

Party Popper's 'scenery ' was so big he had to spend all of lunchtime cleaning up.

Sweetheart and Sweetcream's went perfectly until Sweetheart tripped and hurt her wing.

" Okay they were great my little superstars but there has to be a winner! In third place Sweetheart and Sweetcream!" Miss Cheerilie smiled as the pair stood up and listened to their applause," in second was Starlight and Thunder!" The class roared with clapping," and in first place was Kiwi and Dizzy congratulations girls!" The two of them walked up to the front and achieved an award. To Kiwi something felt different.

" Kiwi look!" Shouted Jelly Bean pointing. The whole class followed her gaze and saw that Kiwi had gotten her cutie mark in acting. It was the happy and sad faced masks joined together by a red ribbon!


	15. A few years later

**Our story now takes place a few years later when our stars are 15 years old and all of them have got their cutie marks.**

" I heard you are thinking of moving!" Thunder said to his good friend Starlight. She nodded guiltly and passed him a flyer for a village located near the crystal empire.

" But before you have a go at me it is cheap, small and has a library so I think it is the perfect place for me. I mean there is nothing in Ponyville that I do so it is not like everything will fall apart with me going!" Starlight pointed out. Thunder held back tears. Nothing to live for in Ponyville is what she was basically saying. He tensed up his body and dreamed of her staying and them two maybe even... No too soon for that.

" But what about Jelly Bean she will be crushed if you left!" Lied Thunder. Rolling her eyes, Starlight sipped her milkshake avoiding eye contact with Thunder. He stared at her since the time we last saw Starlight when she was 10 she had grown out her mane and dies it blue. It was now curly and came down to her yellow chest. Her eyes turned a beautiful purple as she aged up and looked a pretty fine young pony.

" Really!" She snapped angrily putting down a bit to pay for her smoothie.

" Wait where are you going?" Asked Thunder trying to follow her. She turned rond and pushed him back on the seat.

" Away from a liar like you!" Starlight said running out of Sugar Cube Corner and to Diamond's house.

Diamond, being the posh pony she is, had a large house on the out skirts of Ponyville with 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 3 kitchens and an extremely large living room. She had gotten a lot of money from the dresses.

" Starlight darling what brings you to moi?" Asked Diamond hanging a picture of her mother and father up. She watched her friend lock herself in the bathroom and came trotting over.

" Starlight what is up?" She asked again lightly banging on the door. Inside the bathroom Starlight was crying over the recent events.

" Thunder..." She muttered loud enough for Diamond to hear. The red haired pony unlocked the door with a paper clip and walked in. Diamond took Starlight to her sofa and comforted her crying.

" I like him so much but I don't think he notices!' Starlight groaned.

" Did you try the moving idea?" Asked Diamond. Starlight shook her head.

" I told him I was moving and he lied to me! Saying he would be fine with it and that Jelly Bean would miss me the most!" Starlight said angrily. Diamond patted her back.

" Maybe we should make a call to Sapphire?" Suggested Diamond. Starlight gasped in horror.

" No way all she does is interfere and never lets her clients choose wha they want to do " protested Starlight.

" Darling she is a love expert!" Pointed out Diamond.

" I know but her past dates did not work out for me!" Starlight moaned.

" Look she messed up with Party Popper!" Began Diamond.

" And Storm!" Snapped Diamond.

" And Mohawk!" Said Diamond.

" See my point?" Asked Starlight.

" Yes. How about you really move!" Diamond said excitedly. Intrigued Starlight stepped closer.

" Actually your right moving could be good for me!" Starlight agreed.

" Yes you could move to a town miles away to clear your head and end up living there forever!" Diamond added.

" Thanks Diamond I am going tonight!" Enthusiasticly demanded Starlight.

" Tonight?!" Gasped Diamond but it was too late Starlight was gone.

" Books. Check. Bed sheets check. Boxes of all sorts. Check!" Checked Starlight ticking off things from her list. She had found a house perfect for her in Canterlot. She as promised was leaving on the midnight train to arrive in the morning and start her new job as a waiter in a fancy cafe.

" I am proud to call you my daughter!" Flash said hugging her tight. She squeezed out and headed for the door.

" Bye mum!" Shouted Starlight only to get a mumbled reply. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out into the cold night.

" Are you going to Canterlot too?" Asked Sweetheart. The friendly changeling was now one of many changeling teens who now lives in Ponyville. When Rainbow Dash came home she had adopted a little changeling boy named Scar. This persuaded changelings to live in Ponyville from the kind and sweet surroundings.

" Yes," mumbled Starlight sitting next to Starlight.

" Oh cool are you going to live their as well?" Asked Sweetheart. Starlight nodded and the train came to the station.

" Well here it is!" Starlight said. Sweetheart climbed on and gestured Starlight to follow. Reluctantly Starlight stepped on the train.

" STARLIGHT WAIT!" Thunder shouted. He flapped his wings hard to keep up with the train," I REALLY REALLY LOVE..." He hit a tree and the last of his sentence was lost in the night. Starlight knew it meant something but if it really did he would find her in Canterlot.


	16. something new

**Congratulations to the winner of the competition your names will be found in this chapter of the story.**

"Thunder get out of bed!" Shouted Rainbow Dash downs Thunder's ear. He moaned and turned the other side so he was facing the wall.

"Come on bro! Oh please oh please oh please!" Scar (the adopted changeling of Rainbow Dash and Soarin) said. He was that excited he was jumping up and down on the spot.

"You promised Scar you would teach him to fly!" Rainbow Dash said angrily glaring at her oldest son. He opened his eyes, mumbled again and pulled the cover over his head.

"He should now how to fly he is pretty much 7!" Thunder protested going under the cover further.

"No I am 6 years, 11 months, 12 days and loads of hours old!" Angrily explained Scar tugging at the edge of his brother's quilt.

"Get up!" Rainbow Dash said again.

"NO!" Thunder shouted.

"Right that is it!" Rainbow Dash walked over and nicked the quilt," It is washday!" She said triumphantly walking down the stairs with the bedsheets. Thunder admitted defeat and got up to take his brother for a flight.

"Whilst your at it son!" Soarin said looking at Thunder sternly," GET A JOB!"

"Okay I will work on it!" Thunder said opening the door.

"No you will go for a flight, drop Scar off here and go and look for a job!" Soarin said ruffling Scar's short mane, The little changeling giggled and hugged his dad.

"Bye Lightening!" Thunder said patting his now fully fox. The pair left and Lightening scratched at the door for his owner.

"No Lightening!" Rainbow Dash said tapping him on the nose. The fox ran outside and came back in about 5 minutes later and jumped on the sofa. The bad thing was he was covered in dirt.

"Lightening get off!" Soarin said whilst Rainbow Dash hauled the fox upstairs into Thunder's room.

"Never work with kids or animals!" Soarin said reading the cartoons in the newspaper.

"Honey did I tell you that I am pregnant again? With twins!" Rainbow Dash said and Soarin fainted.


End file.
